Ganbatte Gray!
by FieSakurako
Summary: Gray di undang oleh ayah Lucy untuk makan malam di rumah ayahnya. Tapi Gray kan punya kebiasaan melepaskan baju secara tidak sadar. Bagaimana dong?. Lucy sebagai pacar yang baik kemudian membantunya untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan itu. Ganbatte Gray! GraLu


**GANBATTE GRAY!**

* * *

Hoo... ini pertama kalinya fie ngupload fanfic ke sini pake basa Indonesia :4

Fie lagi males bin boring update story2 basa inggris fie yg lain *ngelirik ke tumpukan fanfics di belakang kulkas (?)*

Ini juga pertama kalinya bikin fanfic tentang GRALU! Yey! ***apasih**

Jam 1 malem gabisa tidur yaudah ngarang aja :]

Karena kebiasaan nulis cerita misteri/action jadi agak geje nulis cerita romance nih.

Sorry ya kalo cerita ini sedikit [_ato banyak_] Gejenya.

Cerita ini gabakal lebih dari 5 chapter kok, abis Fie takut kalo nanti cerita ini bakal Fie abain kaya cerita2 lainnya xP . **Pyong!**

berhubung ini pake basa indo jadi kemungkinan makin mudah updatenya, ga usah ribet-ribet buka kamus. LOL.

btw langsung aja ya minna! Here you go [(^0^)]

**Disclaimer** : Kalo Fie itu Hiro _Mashima-san_ pasti Fie sekarang lagu duduk di meja kerja bikin komik, bukannya nulis fanfic geje disini T3T. **So I don't own Faiytail but Hiro Mashima Does!**

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

Judo Heartfilia, hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, mengirimkan selembar surat kepada anak kesayangannya, Lucy Heartfilia. Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat sedang duduk di meja belajarnya, ditangannya terlihat sepucuk surat yang ia temukan di dalam kotak suratnya pagi ini.

_**Dear Lucy Anakku,**_

_ Salah satu teman ayah mengatakan pada ayah jika kamu sudah punya pacar, apakah itu benar?. Ayah penasaran seperti apa lelaki pilihanmu itu, bagaimanapun juga ayah sebagai ayahmu harus menyeleksi lelaki pilihanmu bukan?._

_ Jadi ayah undang kamu dan pacarmu untuk makan malam di rumah kita minggu depan. Sudah lama juga ayah tidak bertemu denganmu nak. Jangan lupa datang, Ayah tunggu._

_**Dari Ayahmu,** _

_**Jude Heartfilia.**_

" uwah... jadi ayah suda tahu!", pikir Lucy sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang mulai terasa panas sebelum teringat sesuatu dan terdiam. "tapi...", ia kemudian menyimpan surat itu di dalam laci sebelum bersiap-siap ke gedung Fairytail. _'ukh, aku harus beri tahu berita ini pada Gray!'_, pikirnya.

* * *

" Gray!." dengan langkah panjang Lucy menghampiri lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di bar, membuat lelaki itu dengan refleks melirik kearahnya.

" pagi Lucy-chan." Mirajane yang sedang menyiapkan minuman untuk Gray tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

" oh, pagi Mira-san." Lucy memberinya sebuah senyuman singkat sebelum kembali menatap Gray yang juga sedang menatapnya.

" Yo Luce." Sapanya.

" Gray, kita harus bicara! Penting." Kata Lucy dengan mata sedikit membulat.

" apa it-"

" tidak disini, ayo ikut aku!." Lucy menarik lengan Gray kemudian menyeretnya menuju salah satu meja yang letaknya sedikit di pojok. Gray hanya bisa begong, dan lagi ia belum sempat meminum minumannya.

" ada apa?", tanya Gray sambil menatap pacarnya yang terlihat sangat serius itu.

" Gray, ayahku tahu kalau..."

" kalau...?", Gray menaikan salah satu alisnya.

Kedua pipi Lucy memerah " ...kalau kita sedang berpacaran..."

Ya benar, mereka berdua memang sedang berpacaran. Mereka telah berpacaran sejak dua bulan yang lalu, Gray lah yang pertamakali menyatakan perasaannya pada Lucy. Saat itu pengakuannya sama sekali tidak romantis, ia mengatakannya saat ia sedang mabuk berat dan berteriak-teriak di depan guild. Membuat semua orang langsung berseru dan mengadakan dua belas Party untuk merayakannya dalam tiga hari dua malam, di tambah dengan pengakuan Lucy yang juga menyukai Gray. Jadi total semua Party tiga hari itu ada tiga belas. LoL.

" ho? Baguslah kalau begitu", Gray menyengir lebar sambil bersender di kursi, meletakkan salah satu kakinya diatas kaki yang lain.

" ya memang... tapi-", Lucy menghela nafas.

"kenapa Luce? Tidak suka kalau ayahmu tahu?", Gray menggaruk-garuk punggung lehernya.

" ukh... bukan begitu maksudku Gray... tapi kau kan-", Lucy menyadari sesuatu.

" Gray Bajumu!."

" oh sial!", Gray langsung bangkit keposisi berdiri, mencari bajunya yang entah sejak kapan terlepas dan menemukannya di meja bar di tempatnya duduk tadi.

Lucy menghela nafas panjang, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, "itulah yang aku khawatirkan..."

" apa?", kata Gray setelah selesai memakai bajunya lagi, kembali duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

" itu", Lucy menunjuk baju biru gelap yang dipakai lelaki dihadapannya.

" bajuku?", Gray menunjuk bajunya sendiri.

" bukan bajumu...", Lucy menghela nafas lagi. "tapi kebiasaanmu."

Gray menaruh kedua tangan dibelakang kepala, " kebiasaanku?"

" hu-um." Lucy mengangguk. "Gray, ayahku mengajak kita berdua makan malam dengannya, dirumahku yang dulu".

" Woah, Rumahmu yang besar itu?", Gray menyeringai. "pasti makanannya enak-enak!"

" baka!," Lucy menjambaki rambutnya sendiri ala anime. "seharusnya pikirkan dulu kebiasaan burukmu itu sebelum mikirin makanannya!".

" ya tapi kebiasaan apa?" muka Gray kembali terlihat serius.

" kebiasaanmu membuka bajumu itu!", Lucy menghela nafas panjang.

Dan Gray menelan ludah.

" kamu mengertikan sekarang?", tanya Lucy.

" Lucy, apa ayahmu akan membenciku kalau aku secara tidak sengaja membuka baju di hadapannya?", Gray malah balik bertanya.

" dia tidak akan membecimu Gray-"

Gray tersenyum.

" –tapi dia akan langsung membunuhmu"

Senyum Gray lenyap, di gantikan dengan kegiatan menelan ludah yang dilakukannya berkali-kali. "jadi apa yang harus kulakukan Luce?" tanyanya.

"tentu saja menghilangkan kebiasaan itu", jawab Lucy.

" _yes but how_?" [halah sok inggris xD] Gray menggeram, "kamu tau kan seberapa lengketnya kebiasaan ini padaku. Susah sekali menghilangkannya".

Lucy terdiam untuk berpikir, kemudian pandangan matanya menangkap seorang perempuan berambut biru yang baru masuk ke dalam guild dengan dua lelaki yang selalu berada di dekatnya. _'Oh, Levy-chan!'_, pikirnya.

" akan kutanyakan pada Levy-chan", kata Lucy sambil bangkit. "tunggu ya Gray!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

" kebiasaan buruk?", Levy-chan menatap lurus kearahku.

Aku mengangguk, "bagaimana cara menghilangkan suatu kebiasaan buruk?".

" kebiasaan buruk apa Lu-chan? Kebiasaan burukmu?", tanya Levy-chan.

" bukan... kebiasaan buruk Gray." Aku menggeleng sebelum menyadari dua kepala sedang menguping pembicaraan kami dari meja sebelah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jet dan Droy. "Hey Jangan menguping!" aku memberikan mereka tatapan sinis.

Mereka berdua berlari menjauh. Oalah [_lah kenapa bahasa fie mampir kesini?_]

" jadi...", aku kembali menatap Levy-chan. "bagaimana?"

Levy-chan terdiam sambil mengetuk-ngetuk salah satu jari telunjuknya ke atas meja, berpikir. "memangnya kenapa dia harus menghilangkan kebiasaannya itu?", ia mulai bertanya.

" uhm...", aku menggaruk-garuk pipi kananku perlahan. "sebenarnya ayahku mengajak Gray dan aku makan malam dengannya. Katanya dia ingin bertemu Gray".

" Uwaahh! Selamat Luu-chaaan~", Levy-chan menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya berkali-kali tanpa ada jeda sedikitpun. Sikapnya seperti anak kecil yang akan dibelikan balon oleh ibunya.

" selamat kenapa?" Cana yang sedang lewat karena baru saja mengambil botol bir yang baru berhenti untuk bertanya.

" ayah Lu-chan-"

" Tidak Ada Apa-Apa kok! Tidak ada apa-apa! Sungguh!", aku menyela perkataan Levy-chan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangan di depan muka.

" ayahmu...?", Cana menaikkan salah satu alis.

" ayahku tidak apa-apa!", aku menyeringai, berusaha meyakinkannya walaupun aku yakin ia tidak akan yakin dengan gerakan hebohku ini.

" oh... oke deh?" katanya dengan nada tidak percaya sebelum ia kembali berjalan menjauh.

Setelah Cana kembali duduk di atas salah meja sambil mulai meminum bir entah yang keberapa. [_keseribu mungkin?_] aku kembali menatap Levy-chan yang sedang menatapku bingung.

" kenapa kabar ini di rahasiakan? Inikan kabar baik Lu-chan!" serunya.

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat, "kamu berbicara seakan nggak tahu siapa Cana Levy-chan! Kamu tahu kan apa reaksinya kalau kabar ini beredar? Pesta ke empat belas! Oh tuhan, atau malah bisa lebih dari itu", aku berkata dengan perut mulas mengingat sudah berapa banyak minuman yang aku minum saat perayaan ketiga belas pesta mendadak dua bulan lalu.

" oh iya aku lupa, hehe", Levy-chan menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang kebiruan.

" jadi kembali ke pembicaraan kita sebelumnya...gimana?" aku menaruh kedua lenganku di depan perut, menunggu reaksinya.

Levy-chan kembali mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya kepermukaan meja. Sambil menunggu dia selesai berpikir aku menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kearah Gray yang terlihat sedang bertengkar dengan Natsu. _' Heh sejak kapan Natsu datang?'_, pikirku.

Natsu terlihat membakar meja hingga hangus dan aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku. Sikap mereka memang masih sangat kekanak-kanakan. _'Uhmm... well... tapi Gray nggak segitu kekanak-kanakkan juga kok. Hehe '_, pikirku sambil tersipu.

" heee... Lu-chan bukannya mendengarkan malah asyik tersipu" suara Levy-chan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku melirik ke arahnya yang sedang menatapku sembil menyengir lebar. _Hee?_

" a- aku nggak tersipu kok!." Aku menggeleng dengan cepat dengan muka yang semakin memerah.

Levy-chan hanya mengedipkan sebelah mata padaku, bermaksud menggoda. Setelah itu ia kembali memasang ekspresi serius, "jadi bagaimana?"

" bagaimana apanya?" aku mengerutkan alis.

" oh iya tadi kan kamu nggak mendengarkanku." Levy-chan menepuk dahinya dengan cepat, terkekeh. " jadi begini... menurutku cara yang paling tepat untuk membuat Gray menghentikan kebiasaannya dengan..."

Aku mendengar penjelasannya yang panjang lebar dengan serius. Setelah beberapa menit [_atau bahkan jam? Yang pasti ga mungkin lah sampe setahun lebih, apalagi seabad_, _oalah_] ia menjelaskan saran-sarannya padaku akhirnya aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Aku mengangguk dengan cepat sebelum bangkit dari kursi dan mengedipkan sebelah mataku pada Levy-chan. "ide bagus Levy-chan, Arigato nee!', seruku sebelum berbalik dan mulai berjalan mendekati Gray yang terlihat masih beradu mulut dengan Natsu.

Meskipun pelan tapi aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas Levy-chan berseru padaku, "Ganbatte Lu-chan!". Aku tersenyum tanpa menoleh padanya, " wakatta~ "

_Bersambung..._

* * *

Oh? chapter 1 udah selesai ya?.

Fie yang ngetik aja bosen apalagi yang baca *digampar

Gatau kenapa mungkin karena umur [_apasih_] bawaannya kalo bikin cerita jadi suka sok ala ala orang tua gitu deh, sok serius :

Maaf ya kalo jadi kebawa serius :3

Sebenernya Fie juga gatau apa yang di saranin Levy-chan ke Lucy *dilempar golok sama para readers

Tapi nanti bakal Fie pikirin kok apa sarannya.

Atau ada yang mau bantu ngasih ide? PM aja jangan di review nanti ketauan, lol.

Btw** Hajimemashite** buat temen2 dari Indonesia. **Fie Sakurako** desu!

Mungkin udah ada yang pernah denger ato tau siapa aiem x3 *pede

Don't forget to give me your review. It will make me happier you know [_Halah lagi2 so inggris xD_ ]

Ok, Dadah, Dampai Jumpa, Goodbye, Annyeong, Ddo mannayo, Jaa Ne! ***bows***


End file.
